


Here's to Satan!

by MadWithMusic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, M/M, Multi, Rimming, bareback, food!kink, handjob, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadWithMusic/pseuds/MadWithMusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satan spoke to me in a dream (stageit.com) and encouraged the writing of this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's to Satan!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RealLucifer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=RealLucifer), [Real_DeanWinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Real_DeanWinchester), [Real_Castiel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Real_Castiel).



Dean got back from the hunt and tossed his duffel bag on the ground by the door of the bunker. "Hey, Cas." 

"Hello, Dean." Cas said, stepping out of the kitchen area, an apron and oven mitts on. 

"Do I- Do I smell pie." Dean asked. 

Cas nodded. "Yes. How did the hunt go." 

"Simple salt and burn." Dean shrugged. "Nothing much." 

"The pie is just cooling. Would you like to sit and wait for it?" Cas replied with a soft smile.

"Would I?" Dean laughed. "Hell yeah! I'm starving." 

"It takes almost a week to starve, Dean. You're just hungry." Cas stated. 

"Whatever, smartass." Dean retorted.

"My gluteus maximus is not smart. I don't think." Cas mused, turning to look at his backside. "Are you smart? Are you a sentient being on your own?" 

After no response, Cas turned back to Dean. "No I don't think it's very smart. It seems like a normal gluteus to me. Upon further research I might be able to find out more though, but for now I believe it's safe to conclude that my 'ass' is not 'smart'." 

"See? Does it look different to you?" Cas asked, pulling down his pants and bending over to make sure Dean got a good view.

"Looking good." Dean breathed.

"What looks good? My posterior?" Cas tilted his head and turned back to Dean as he pulled back up his pants, only to see Dean standing with his mouth hanging open. 

"Oh very." Dean smirked.

"What's good about it?" Cas asked.

"Good about what?" Dean chuckled.

"You said my gluteus is very good. What's good about it. It seems like a very normal gluteus. I understand that it seems to have a little more shape than most, but in function, it's still the same." Cas said. 

"I said that?" Dean smiled awkwardly.

Cas nodded. "Did you mean it a sexual sense?" 

"I didn't mean it in any sense." Dean snorted.

"We all know you're attracted to men, Dean. It's fine. Everyone is equal in God's even though he's cruel." Cas stated.

I'm not attracted to men, Cas." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Yes you are. I've read your mind in bars, Dean - only to figure out what you liked in women - and saw that you were getting what you called 'boners' for the boyfriends more than the women." Cas said flatly.

"You can't go around my mind!" Dean exclaimed.

"It was for educational purposes." Cas blinked stoically. 

"Whatever." Dean muttered.

"Do you want to have intercourse?" Cas asked after a moment.

"What?" Dean choked.

"Do you want to have intercourse?" Cas repeated.

"What?" Dean gagged. "No!"

"Are you sure?" Cas narrowed his eyes at Dean.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I don't need no Goddamn angel of the lord being a pimp for me." Dean retorted.

"Are you really sure?" *squinting intensifies*

"Yeah, Cas." Dean sighed. "I'm really sure. But am I hearing this right? You want to just hook me up?"

"Do you wish to engage sexual contact between our genitalia?" Cas replied.

"Oh." Dean breathed. "You mean with you?" 

"Of course with me." Cas stated.

"Then hell yeah." Dean growled. 

"So do we just sit here and masturbate together?" Cas asked. "If so you'll have to walk me through that. I don't touch myself there." 

"Just uh...it....uh...come here." Dean motioned towards him. 

Cas walked towards Dean. 

"Lose the mittens." Dean said. 

"They're oven mitts. Not mittens, Dean." Cas stated.

"Whatever." Dean sighed. "Just put them away." 

The mitts disappeared. 

"Now...uh...just uh...lean in a little bit." Dean instructed. 

Cas did as told leaning in towards Dean. "Wh-" 

Cas couldn't finish before Dean had their lips pressed together. Dean wrapped his hand around the back of Cas's neck and used his other to guide Cas's arm around his waist.

"I like this." Cas mumbled. 

"Yeah, I can tell." Dean smirked. 

"How can you tell? Is it because of this tingling in my pants? I think you call it my boner?" Cas furrowed his brow as he continued talking into Dean's mouth.

Dean laughed as he pushed Cas over to the counter. 

"Dean where are we going?" Cas asked. 

Dean didn't answer but just pushed himself on the counter and bent down, sucking on Cas's neck.

"Oh. Dean that feels nice." Cas moaned. "Very pleasant."

"Yeah I think so, too." Dean smiled, going back to kissing Cas on the mouth. He moved his hand lower and one-handedly undid Cas's belt buckle. He slowly unzipped Cas's pants and Cas pushed his pants down. 

"What do I do now?" Cas replied. 

"Just go with it." Dean whispered as he reached down and into Cas's boxers beginning to slide his hand up and down Cas's cock, Cas whimpering a little. 

"That's good." Cas stated. 

"Good." Dean smirked, leaning and kissing Cas roughly. 

Dean reached behind him and grabbed the 'I Can't Believe It's Not Butter' tub and dipped his hand in, smothering it over Cas's member. 

"Dean, what are you doing? I assure you my penis doesn't need a buttery topping." Cas tilted his head in confusion.

"Well there's no way you're going in dry." Dean said, applying more butter. 

"In? In where?" Cas asked. 

"In." Dean slid of the counter and pulled his pants down. "Here." 

"You want me to insert my penis into your anus? It doesn't go there." Cas stated. 

"You think I care? We've never followed rules." Dean growled over his shoulder.

"Are you sure? That sounds rather...painful." Cas mused. 

"Only a little. Pleasure trumps pain though." Dean smirked, putting his hand behind him and aligning the head of Cas's dick with his hole. "Just go in slow." 

"I can do that." Cas nodded, pushing in just the tip and slowly coming out.

"Now go back in a little deeper and then out and then in and continue." Dean instructed.

Cas repeated going in and out deeper each time and when he was all the way in he stopped. "What now? Are you alright?" 

"I'm fine, Cas." Dean chuckled. "Just keep moving." 

"More?" Cas scoffed.

"Yes more. How do you think sex works. You're killing my boner here." Dean snorted.

"Sorry." Cas muttered violently thrusting inside of Dean.

"Nevermind." Dean groaned. "It's back and better than before." 

"Glad I could be of assistance." Cas grinned. "This is nice." 

"Nice, it's fucking heaven!" Dean cried.

"Not quite. Heaven is much more...cold." Cas mused.

"Shut up and fuck me." Dean rolled his head back, gripping the counter. "That pie looks good though." 

"Yes it does. Thank you." Cas muttered. "Can I do that sucking thing on your neck. I enjoyed that."

"Yes, God yes! That would be hot!" Dean moaned. 

"Hot? I think it would just be my vessel's body temperature." Cas stated.

"Don't talk." Dean laughed, panting as Cas sped up his speed and sucking on Dean's neck. "And you're kind of supposed to touch me you know." 

"Touch you? Like..." Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's chest. "Like this?" 

"Yeah." Dean breathed. "That kinda feels nice." 

"Oh, Dean!" Cas shouted, the lights flickering out for a moment. "What's happening? I feel very tight in my stomach!" 

"Let it out, Cas." Dean groaned. "I'm close, too." 

"Close? Close to-" He cut himself off as he pushed Dean down in reflex as he felt himself release. "Oh. That felt nice." 

"That was great. Except...uh..." Dean stood back up and looked down at the red mess. "I think I just came in the pie."

"That felt great." The pie moaned. "That was really hot too."


End file.
